Nowi
Nowi (known as Nono in Japan) may look and act like a little girl who just wants to play games all day and wear barely any clothes at all at first glance. But there is a secret behind her innocent.....ish appearance: She's really a Dragon! Personality Nowi is very playful and childish, always seeking to play games with others. Although she realizes that as a Manakete, she will outlive everyone else and that they will one day die. This makes her sad. Her daughter Nah, who tries to put on a front of being more smarter and more mature, somewhat resents Nowi's personality. (Can't really blame her considering she actually named her "Nah".) But in their Support Conversations, their roles are reversed, as it turns out that Nowi is in fact the one that knows better and that Nah could stand to learn from her. She constantly brings up the fact that she is around 1000 years old in the english script while she did not bring this up as often in the translations of the japanese script. This is believed to be a localization change to try to make the notion of grown men proposing to someone who looks and acts like a child less disturbing. Recruitment You start out with her at the beginning of Chapter 8. As a Unit As a Manakete, Nowi has high Strength and Defense, meaning that she hits hard and takes little damage in return. And her stat modifiers represent this as well. However, she is a slow unit because of her -2 Speed modifier. And Speed is widely considered the best stat in Fire Emblem. Having enough allows one to attack twice, or at the very least prevent getting double attacked. And the traditional problem with tankier units like Nowi is that getting hit twice leads to them taking significant damage and defeating the purpose of higher defenses in the first place. And more to the point, Manaketes can only attack once while other classes can equip Brave weapons or Celica's Gale to attack twice. Her class set does not give her any access to activation skills as well. Optimization experts favor pure offense. And in that front, Nowi does not hold up as well. And because of this, neither does Nah. Significance on the Fire Emblem: Awakening board Nowi is one of the most controversial characters in Awakening, if not, the entire franchise. And the Awakening board was the epicenter of it all. Her lack of clothing, her pose in her official artwork, and the fact that you can have the player avatar .]]character Robin marry her has led to outrage by various people. Endgame and PKNintendo being the most notorious. Board users have labeled Nowi as "pedobait". Many arguments have spawned over the moral implications of marrying Nowi. (And to a lesser extent, Nah, Ricken, and Donnel as well.) Arguments defending the act and Nowi in general: * She is really 1000 years old so she is not actually a child. * Because of her age, she would technically be the pedophile in the case of her marrying Ricken or Donnel. * Being a lolicon is not the same thing as being a pedophile. It is harmless as no real children are getting hurt. * Japan is big on lolis and pandering to lolicons in general. This is nothing new. Arguments against the act and Nowi in general: * 1000 years old may be ancient by human standards, but by Dragon standards she is just a child. * Age of consent laws were made with only humans in mind. Not Dragons. * Being a lolicon is being a pedophile. Attraction to children (or characters that merely resemble children) is attraction to children, regardless if said child is fictional or not. * She is blatantly designed to be sexualized and to appeal to the lolicon crowd. * Japan may be big on pandering to lolicons, but people expect more class from Nintendo. * She's also a Dragon, so it's bestiality too. Trivia * Her japanese name "Nono" lended its self to plenty of puns. The most popular one being "Sexual relations with little girls are a big Nono!" * In her Support Conversations with Tharja, she reveals that she has been saving her toenail clippings. What? * Her alleged role in starting World War 1: Nowi was the one who gave Cherche the idea of making pancakes. This led to a series of unfortunate events leading to Gregor getting drunk and convincing Tharja to teach Lissa the hexes she used to make Gavrilo Princip kill Franz Ferdinand. External Links The Official Nowi Unappreciation Topic Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Lolis Category:Controversy